


I Hate How Much I Love You

by 46captain46



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, More like Hurt/Comfort, Not that much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: Maybe it's high time for both of them to admit what has been in their hearts for so long.





	I Hate How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot I started about a week ago and just finished. I needed some sns, so here.   
> Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me, if they did, the ending wouldn't be the bullshit it is now. Anyway, plot is mine though ;) Enjoy!

“I hate you!” He screams and he tries desperately to keep his voice from cracking. The room is empty except from him and the blond that’s standing in front of him, an expression of pain decorating his features and masking his eyes.

“I hate you! Do you understand me? I hate you!” he screams again and again and at this point he’s sure he is trying to convince himself more than he is trying to convince Naruto. Still, the hurt that he sees swimming in endless blue causes him to swallow thickly and wince internally. He feels something like a pinch in his heart and maybe he hates himself a little more than he lets out.

Naruto starts coming closer slowly and he wants to run, he wants to hide, he wants to flee, he wants to-

He wants to bury himself in his embrace and get lost in his eyes.

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Naruto gently wipes the tears that have rolled down his cheeks. He doesn’t realize how much he needs him until his arms are wrapped around him.

“I hate you.” He whispers this time and Naruto tightens his embrace. This time Sasuke’s voice cracks and it feels like his lungs are not quite working.

“I hate you and your stupid smile and your idiotic face and your stupidity not to give up on me like everyone else had the brains to, and your stupid, stupid smile that makes me want to stay by your side forever.” And more tears replace the previous ones as he buries his face in Naruto’s collarbone.

The salty droplets stain the blonde’s shirt and Sasuke hugs him back just as tightly.

“I hate that I love you so much.” He whispers and it’s barely audible, and he wonders if the other even heard him at all. But then Naruto’s hands is caressing his cheek and he slowly lifts his head, only to see sparkling diamonds looking at him.

He doesn’t want to leave his embrace. He doesn’t want to be away from him again.

He wishes he could bury his nose in soft blond hair and circle his arms are his waist and stay like that forever. He wishes he could fall asleep curled up against the man he loves every night and wake up every morning to find his gentle smile shining at him.

He wishes he could have all the things he can’t have, all the things he doesn’t deserve.

He tries to detach himself from Naruto, get away from him while he still can, while he still has the strength to deny his heart its most powerful desire. But the blond has a death grip on him and brings him flash against his chest.

And suddenly soft lips are upon his own and nothing else matters. They move together as if dancing to a music only they can hear, and it’s beautiful and frightening and amazing all at once.

Naruto’s hand cups Sasuke’s cheek and he deepens the kiss slightly, both of them wanting more of each other, desperate not to be separated again. And they kiss and they kiss and when they can no longer breathe they break apart and look into each other’s eyes, locking gazes.

“I love you too.” Naruto whispers and the sincerity in his voice knocks the air out of Sasuke’s lungs. With his heart beating erratically he snakes his hand around the blonde’s neck and brushes his lips against his. 

And their lips connect once more and it’s liberating and the fluttering inside their stomachs, the feeling in their hearts, it feels so right. Their lips move together and the kiss is slow and giving and he doesn’t think he can ever get tired of this.

His fingers find blond locks and they tangle in soft hair, the same way Naruto’s own are running through his raven bangs.

His heart constricts and he pulls him even closer, trying to commit his sweet taste, his familiar scent in his memory.

They break apart again not long after and the blond is smiling softly. And Sasuke realizes, falling in love was never a choice.

He wants to have this. To have him alive and breathing and beside him. To watch as the stars shine in his eyes and the sun rises from his smile. To hold him when things get rough and to be held when nightmares strike and the only person he needs is right beside him.

But he can’t. Because he can’t stay. He can’t stay to the village that ordered his family’s death. Can’t stay to the house, the place that’s filled with so many memories.

But there is understanding in those blue eyes.

“So when do we leave?” he asks and Sasuke breath catches. He frowns then and shakes his head. He can’t just give up on his dream, and Sasuke can't ask him to leave his village and his friends.

“Naruto-”

“I’m coming.”

“What about becoming Hokage?” he asks and a little blush decorates Naruto’s cheeks and he rubs the back of his neck as if he's embarrassed, but Sasuke can’t understand why.

“It seems that I have a new dream now.” his eyes lock with Sasuke’s and damn him, there was no way he couldn’t have fallen in love with the blond idiot.

“Sai pretty much pointed it out the other day and I realized that he’s right. The damn bastard.” he adds and Sasuke can’t help the small laugh that bubbles up inside him. He lets out a chuckle and watches as Naruto’s eyes light up and a blinding smile breaks out on his face.

“So I’m coming!” he declares and Sasuke nods and smiles lightly back at him. Naruto slowly wraps his arms around Sasuke once again and pulls him close.

“You won’t ever be alone again. I promise.” he whispers in Sasuke’s ear and the raven hugs him back tightly. The ‘ _I love you’_ is somewhere in there again and they can both hear it clear as day.

_ “Thank you.”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that's it! Thoughts? I'd love to hear what you think of it! For now,  
> byeee~  
> 46captain46


End file.
